Voices of Virgin Hearts
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: What about if there's so much things in a virgin's heart needed to be spilt out, how would she express herself? Who would be trusty enough to accept them? Letters of four angels, and from the words,their inner most worlds of thoughts are now revealed.


**Voices of Virgin Hearts**

I hear a voice, faint and foreign,  
Across this gloomy site of ruins;  
I move not, feeling the stinging cold  
With these numb hands with folds.

They keep me in this Cage  
Of Bondage, shielding the Age  
With love showers, nurturing me  
To be the timid flower of thee…

Never had they known, never they knew…  
This heart was never again new.  
The leaves hath died, the bud hath  
Withered, along with love and faith…

It is too sweet for my taste,  
Too sweet and in bitter haste  
I seek for nothing in this darkness,  
Reacting with the hollow self, so heartless…

The primitive drums chase off the clouds in  
This quavering heart; in the dawning sky,  
A flash of light disperses the obscurity  
Of my eyes; this resolve lights me up.

Howling, I thrash against the chains  
By a tearing snap, clench my  
Fists of Instinctive Justice,  
This Cage shatters into a Path of Freedom.

I hear a voice, faint and foreign,  
Across this gloomy site of ruins;  
There you finally swing your  
Arms, with these strong wings  
Set my Soul to be free,  
This genuine Self of me…

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's me, your dearest sweetie. I'm aware that you would be freaking out by now.

Well, to let you know it's the truth, I should tell you of how I've been these days. I've been assigned to go on a week's mission by Tsunade-sama with our four-man cell, and we've accomplished it without any casualties. I'm particularly fine with no injury. However, I'll be staying at Naruto's for the moment being, till the opportunity ripens.

I went there at my free will, and I'm proud of this decision I've made by myself, though you may see it stupidly foolish just because I'm young and know nothing of it.

I won't deny to what you'll say, but I beg you not to be angry for my selfishness. I'm ignorant, but I've long known of my teammate's secret as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. To be honest, I don't give a damn to it. I like him a lot, and I don't merely "like" him…

Actually, I do believe I'm in love with him and he does so passionately in return.

I've always treated you as the only people in my life and I'll never leave you out, but being with Naruto on this mission to bring Sasuke back, my eyes had opened up. There's a whale of difference between: Sasuke's nothing more than a mere soft drug, but Naruto's the every breath I'm inhaling, the food I'm eating, and my own life itself. He's the only I'm destined to be with for my lifetime, and Adam reunites with his Eve.

Before you have creations of how he's treating me, I can tell you I'm the Queen, or even more appropriate, I'm the Goddess. There's no particular reason for him why, yet he said he's just fine with him to be the Beast and never deserves my love; I deny. For the other points for your information, we've done nothing more than just kissing.

I remember that when I saw how Dad you kissed Mom I think it's just revolting. Now, I believe I know how you've been feeling like: it's like having the sweetest sweet. The first time we kissed I've nearly lost my breath, and I blamed him for that to come. He just chuckled and we restarted over, and the amazing beautiful touch ignited me…

Ever since the kiss, I've been craving for marriage; that's why we're holding still. He said he'd like for your blessings, so he dared not to woo me until the nuptial hours. If there's no such thing, I guess there's no choice for us, but to end it up by ourselves.

Right now, we're listening to _You Are the Love of My Life_ when I'm writing this. He's just peeked at it and laughed at how he's my life and what to boast of our kissing. I smacked him; that's how I've kept him in place, even when we're sleeping together.

We're the halves of the same whole; the pieces of the same jigsaw. We are one.

I love him, and so in this return he loves me equally. I'm the only family he's got, so I want making use of my time with him the best days of his life, and I'll protect him. If he's in a sea of fire, I'll jump in with him; to Hell I'll follow. Wherever he's and I'll be. If anything's happened to him in a battle, don't ever expect me to return by my own.

Please, I hope you can understand it; forgive me for my dishonour to the family.

Loads of hearty love,

Sakura

* * *

Sweetheart,

It's so sweet to write down your name, that before I waste any correction tape, it's best for me to call you my "sweetheart", yet I'm so happy that I'm gonna collapse! You know what? This letter's probably the hardest one for me to write in right words.

Yeah, you're just making me so damn happy just by thinking about your name, then what shall I do when I next meet you? I'll be so dying from a great loss of blood!

I think you should be puzzled at this letter after reading the mental paragraphs, and I know I should be frank to you and not hitting round the corners to mess you up. Thinking of this is DEFINITELY taking most of my courageous toll, let alone to WRITE…

Sai, I've started to develop the feeling for you since we first met in the Hospital.

Now don't be confused or think that "it's just a prank so I can ignore the letter". I mean the frankest truth, and I _had_ never been this dead-serious like I'm now before. It's like I had been just fooling around for the most chunk of my lifetime, but not now; for one thing is that I was never a person who would lie to my heart and deep desires. Maybe it's because I'm so damn straight at those that the other girls are afraid of me.

You haven't been familiar with us around, so I'll understand that you need time. You don't really have to reply me that so soon as you've finished reading these words. All that I want at the time being is just for you to understand how I'm thinking of you.

At the first glimpse, your appearance does scream "SASUKE-KUN!" in my mind, but gradually, it succumbed to nowhere as there's no way for the angst boy to return, so I won't be waiting for him infinitely and win his heart for some goddamned reason; well, provided if Naruto really succeeds in bringing that horrible traitor back to home. Besides, just like Sakura's been, the emo boy's just a childish crush we've had on him.

Maybe because you're unfamiliar with our social circles among our age group, I'm kinda sympathetic to your oblivion that I must be at the least of some help to you. That's when I started to make up plans to show you around with the age "playmates", so that you can learn more about us, especially Naruto and Sakura won't do the work, for they'd got a bunch more of better things to do on their own. Humph! Hypocrites!

Speaking of the devil, those two are getting close together recently, aren't they? I have to admit that I envy them so much, even though it's an underground romance. This sounds really unreal as if it's just like making a film for the big white silver screen. How I'd love to be the main female character! If only I can find my own truest Love…!

Now what? After two weeks since their official admission of their relationship, Sakura told me, "The most difficult thing in the world, for a girl, is to find their Love." For this only time, I have to say it's true, so I didn't hesitate to tell you straight away…

In the end, all I'm really asking for is all just if you'd accept my presence to you. I'm fine with you even though you're a bit jerky, yet still the lit feeling won't be dying.

Sincerest love,

Ino-Piggy

* * *

Neji-nii-san,

I hope you don't feel weird when you read this, but there's nobody I can talk to. I can't tell my Father as this is difficult to say, and not even Hanabi for she's oblivious. Among all, you're probably the closest and the trustiest person I can speak all out to.

I believed out of the clan that you're the sole one who understands me the best. Even though I didn't talk of it, or simply mention it to another soul and keeps a secret, you'd know what I'm thinking of and see me right through, thus giving minor advices. I'm really grateful for all your guidance up till now, so I'm being stronger than before.

Right now, I don't know if you've already known it or not, but I need that again.

I'm happy to see that Naruto-kun's being nominated as the Rokudaime Hokage. However, it stings my heart as I'd realized that Sakura-san's, finally, accepted his love.

I know it's a great joy to Naruto-kun, yet I felt like my heart's being shredded up. Not a single chance has he really noticed me and considered my being very seriously, but I could never again tell him how much I love him, nor getting a piece of his heart.

Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had urged me to tell him all the same to release myself; despite the fact that I couldn't change his mind to love Sakura-san. I just can't do that; not because of embarrassment, but I don't want to push him into a difficult situation, such as the decision of whom he should be with for those years of our remaining life. Kurenai-sensei's also provided me proposals, yet none of them all I think would work.

Of course it's the best to ask girls if it's on this sensitive topic of opposite sexes. However, I don't think my friends would be of any greater offers than my teammates. Ino-san's totally obsessed with Sai-kun, and all her points are too blunt for my tastes. Temari-san's on the run with her business, so I won't want to interrupt her with mine. As for Ten-Ten-san, maybe it's even worse than them, as she won't open her feelings.

For the time being, I could hardly keep my mind on missions our team's given, and most of the main causes were due to my hesitation during the critical situations. I feel awfully sorry about that. Even though Kiba-kun and Shino-kun didn't blame me, I know that they cared about that so much they carried all the blames on themselves. Isn't there once I'm injured so acutely bad that I'm hospitalized for nearly two weeks? I've heard how Tsunade-sama condemned on our team's recently poor performances; none of those two sold me out by putting all the failures on my despite it's my doings. It's almost unexplainable of how I'm feeling when I heard it, even I'm recalling it now.

Oh please, Neji-nii-san, could you give me your advice on what I should do now? By every single second, when I think of this matter, it's so painful that it's life-claiming. At some points of time, it hurt so much that I've tried to commit suicide by hara-kiri, yet another pulse called me not to do so, as there's something I must do before I die.

Please, Neji-nii-san, tell me what I should do! You're now my last piece of hope!

With many confusion,

Hinata

* * *

Kankuro, Gaara,

It's your dear sister in here. Because that the Chuunin Exam's approaching soon, I'll be staying at Konoha for a bit longer, so don't worry until we meet at the Stadium.

The arrangements are going on accordingly. I'm positive it's going to be perfect. For only one thing I'm not that satisfying is that the procedures are little too tedious. You can say I can't wait for the bug's inauguration to become the Rokudaime Hokage, so that with his insane ideas, the Exam would be a way more fun for all those Genins.

Well, done with these public matters; I have to tell ya two something "private".

Do you remember in the Retrieval Mission years ago which Konoha's failed in it? By then, in the Hospital, I've started to feel "sympathetic" towards a sluggish Chuunin. It's his first mission as a Chuunin, the leader of his team, yet he's failed expectations. It seems I'm the only one who can actually show my support, but I didn't do so then. Now that I replay it in my head, I feel somewhat guilty and bad for not doing earlier…

As for my remorse, I've decided to help out Nara Shikamaru for whatever I can.

Back then during our first Chuunin Exam, remember the match I'd had with him? Except him, I'd never met with another person as smart and strategic as me till then. Although he surrendered unconditionally at last, but he's surely holding himself back. Perhaps it's then I've started to develop those feelings, though I didn't like admitting.

It's just most recently my heart's so painful for the idiotic genius of a strategist. I'm not really sure if I'm really feeling sorry for him or what, but of one thing I'm sure:

I think I've—for even I can't prove myself wrong—fallen in love with Shikamaru.

Even I'm sure of these feelings, I just cannot tell him my hidden thoughts of him, like how Sakura's done to Naruto. It's so embarrassing for me to tell him what I think. However, it hurts me even more when these emotions are overwhelming in my heart, pulsing to ooze out at times; I can't even be sure if I'd go berserk or anything reckless.

Sometimes, I can see how he's got those sparkles in his irises when he sees me.

I've asked my friends in Konoha, but I don't think they're good answers for me. Sakura said to tell him directly right after, and so was Ten-Ten, even more pressuring. Hinata blubbered on this and that. Poor girl, she can hardly have a say on this matter; perhaps she's been forced not to think of such things. Look at how she's with Naruto! As for Ino herself…well…it'd be much better if I hadn't gone to seek for her "opinions". She'd—by my wordings—flirt with him until it's time for "that" opportunity. ARGH…!

Please, my dear good brothers, can you—though I rarely ask you out—help me? You don't really have to run all the way to Konoha from Suna—especially you, Gaara, and punch senses to him. Even more, you don't have to yell at him how I feel for him; it'll only make things worse, as I _really_ don't know want him to know about this now.

By the way, please say my greetings to Baki. He won't be happy to be left aside.

Dearest sister,

Temari

* * *

**Another piece of hardwork...**

**I've really grown frustrated with my mother one day with all those restraints and I really want to roar out loud. I knew it's impossible, so I decided to express in words, and the first thing was "letters". On a second thought, why not cast them all on the kunoichis, since they're probably having more problems than I do, aren't they? So, I should be the heroine and help to express their inner thought! It's just then the English-Literature senses kicked in and the poem goes as the induction.**

**It used up a jolly long time for completion, since I have to struggled with the words and whether I should also put in Ten-Ten's. Of course, it's denied since a) I can't think of a proper receiver of her letter and b) she's one very difficult girl to write about - much more difficult than Ino (I'm not very good at love-confession letters.), so I gave up on her, whom I though to be rather a comedical character to balance out the hyperactive Team Gai. (I'm REALLY SORRY, Ten-Ten!)**

**Last but not least, thank you for all your support till the end!**

**Drops of Chastity**


End file.
